Backlight (BL) modules often are used in conjunction with liquid crystal displays (LCD) in electronic devices for the illumination of display screens, keypads, navigation devices, or other components. A backlight module and light source are used to illuminate a component such as an LCD display from behind the display in order to provide improved illumination of components under various light conditions. Poor backlight efficiency can affect the brightness of a display and impact power usage and battery life in the electronic device.